


Temporada de caza

by ElijahZero313



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Established Relationship, Homophobia, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahZero313/pseuds/ElijahZero313
Summary: Perseo Jackson y Nico di Angelo son primos, viven en la década de 1960 y por desgracia se aman. Una serie de eventos coincidentes los hace conocerse y una cadena de diferentes elecciones los lleva a su futuro.





	

**Temporada de caza: Invierno I**

**Atemporal**

_“Magnitud de la física que se emplea para instituir un orden en una serie de sucesos y que permite establecer la existencia de un presente, antecedido por un pasado y seguido por un futuro”_

 

“Bésame.”

Nico estaba desnudo, su piel rosada debido al frío y tentando a Percy de nuevo. Se recostó en la tela sucia regada en el suelo. Abrió las piernas sabiendo que el de ojos verdes miraba. Sonrío cuando la lengua de Percy salió a relamer sus labios. Casi babeando.

“Eso he estado haciendo la última hora.” Percy comenzó a gatear en su dirección. Pronto Nico lo observaba desde abajo.

“Mi padre llega hoy. No me hagas repetirlo y bésame ya.” Nico cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho. Percy se rio.

“Así que no nos veremos hasta el próximo mes. A veces odio a mi tío,” Sus ojos fijos en la pared de madera. Ni siquiera dándose cuenta de que pensó en voz alta.

Devolvió la atención a su primo. “Lo siento, sabes que no quise decirlo en-

“Podemos hablar de lo mucho que odias a mi padre o mejor me dejas un chupetón para recordarte todo el mes.” El niño movió su cabeza descaradamente dejando un gran espacio entre la mandíbula y la clavícula. Sus labios formando una sonrisa que encendió a Percy en particular.

La respuesta fue obvia. Nico jadeó cuando sintió que el punto que Percy había estado succionado ahora dolía. Por supuesto, él tampoco había bromeado cuando dijo que lo quería para todo el mes. Por un instante su cuello y los labios del otro se unían por un hilo delgado y brillante de saliva.

Percy suspiró profundamente en su cuello antes de meter su nariz en la axila de su primo. 

“¿Qué demonios haces allí? Me haces cosquillas… Basta, Percy, deja de respirar ahí.” Reprimió su risa con una mano al igual que las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la espalda para alejarlo.

“Te voy a extrañar”

Nico dejó de moverse. Empujó a Percy sin mirarlo a los ojos. El de ojos verdes estaba desconcertado, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Agarró el brazo de su primo con fuerza cayendo los dos de nuevo en la manta. Mantuvieron sus ojos fijos en el otro hasta que se cerraron y de repente todo se volvió húmedo.

Ninguno fue suave o gentil con el otro, se hicieron gritar hasta que la garganta se les secó. Nico juraba que la tercera vez que Percy se vino dentro de él el tiempo transcurrió en cámara lenta. 

Terminaron acostados y desnudos, tomados de la mano, mirando al techo, con la respiración agitada, exhalando vaho. 

“Escuché que tal vez toda la familia se reunirá para navidad” Percy le envió un guiño. Nico rodó lo ojos cuando lo vio morderse el labio y acercarse para morder su hombro.

“Y entonces ¿qué? ¿Me podrás coger todos los días?” Nico levantó un hombro con una sonrisa burlona la misma con la que lo convenció de besarse por primera vez.

“No, pero podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y en un lugar menos…” Dieron un vistazo rápido al cobertizo. “Desagradable”

Nico se encogió de hombros.

“Al menos aquí se puede gritar y estoy bastante seguro de que amas tanto como yo este lugar y el sucio polvo que queda en mi espalda” El más joven contradijo. Defendiendo el lugar en el que la mayoría de su relación se había desarrollado.    

“Pero no estaría mal hacerlo en una cama de vez en cuando, Nico.”

El niño hizo una mueca indicando que ya no tenía interés en el tema, lo demostró frotando su pie contra la espinilla del otro. Percy rio mientras atraía a Nico cerca y empezaba a frotar su vientre aún caliente. Nico cerró los párpados sintiendo los dedos callosos de su primo acariciar el camino de vello púbico, cuando sintió las yemas llegar a la pelvis dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso. Levantó sus caderas. 

“Me vas a volver loco” Presionó su lengua contra el paladar, tragando con más fuerza de la necesaria. Instintivamente echó su cabeza hacia atrás casi golpeándose contra la madera fría.    

“Ese es el punto” Percy dijo con voz ronca, esa que se tiene después de tres rondas de sexo.

Y de nuevo el tiempo fue lento.

*

“¿Jason sabe?”

“No creo. Aunque pienso que sospecha, y no lo culpo, parecemos sanguijuelas en las reuniones familiares, personalmente pienso que está celoso” Nico se rio.

Percy levantó la cabeza del regazo de Nico. Su mirada gélida apuntando a los ojos cafés.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona probablemente se hubiera orinado en los pantalones pero no era el caso. Su primo nunca haría algo para lastimarlo.  

“¿Por qué piensas eso?”

“Bueno, no eres el único que me mira el culo en las fiestas” Sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Ni siquiera tratando de tomarle el pelo a Percy. 

“No es gracioso, Nico. Voy a matarlo. Estúpido Grace” Frunció el ceño mirando con ira la manta debajo de ellos. Desde siempre se han llevado mal, por una u otra cosa siempre terminan peleando e insultándose, sin embargo, Jason siempre trata de verse y ser impecable por lo que se mantiene unos metros alejado de Percy.

Nico se acercó a robarle un beso. Le sonrió y se levantó para buscar su camisa y ropa interior.

“Tranquilo. Lo que menos quiere es que alguien le llame marica. Además, es divertido jugar con él a veces”

Percy chasqueó la lengua irritado. Odiaba a Jason Grace, pero Nico no estaba en el mismo barco, por el contrario le agradaba su primo rubio y al parecer a Jason también le agrada el italiano más de lo que Percy pensaba y definitivamente más de lo que debería.

“Ugh” Percy se arrojó al suelo. “Algún día lo haré puré”

Nico sólo se rió.

 

*

 

Nico se sentó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta aferrándose a las caderas de Percy.

Su primo se volteó a mirarlo. La nieve caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus labios se encendieron en otro tono de rojo. Percy sonrió. Nico es muy guapo. Hubo una vez en la que su definición de belleza tenía el nombre de Annabeth Chase ¿cuándo fue que eso cambió?

Usó una de sus manos enguantadas para contornear la mejilla de Nico. Cerraron los ojos y sus labios se cernían juntos de nuevo. Percy no sabe si fue a causa del beso o simplemente porque alguna mariposa en otro lado del continente decidió batir las alas, pero la nieve se detuvo en el instante en que juntaron sus bocas.

“Te amo, Percy, pero voy a morir si seguimos aquí. Mira mis codos están llenos de nieve”

Percy enarcó una ceja. Seguía nevando. No. No era que siguiera nevando, fue que continuó nevando porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que en el momento en que fundieron sus labios la nieve dejó de caer.

Negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Fue el único que se dio cuenta de todos modos.

“Bien, entonces nos vamos” Volvió la vista al frente, las luces de la moto se abrieron camino al momento que de una patada arrancó.

Su silueta desapareció entre la nieve.

 

*

 

Hazel estaba acurrucada en el sofá, envuelta en una manta con decoraciones navideñas sosteniendo una taza de humeante chocolate mientras en el extremo opuesto de la sala la voz de Bing Crosby sonaba en la radio.

La puerta se abrió. La perra que había estado quieta toda la tarde se levantó con sus patas traseras corriendo hacia Nico.

“¡Nico! ¿Qué te pasó? Estás todo mojado”

El niño se hincó para recibir a la perra. Acarició su panza con una sonrisa grande. A pesar de que algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su pelaje ella no se quejó.

Rodó sus ojos en dirección a Hazel.

“Hazel la nieve es agua. Obviamente moja”

Su media hermana resopló. Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate centrando su mirada en la señora O’Leary y cómo ella empezó a salivar dejando una mancha en el tapete con la leyenda “Bienvenido”.

Después de un tiempo Nico volvió a hablar.

“Haze, no te enojes” Caminó en dirección a su media hermana. La señora O’Leary ladró ante la falta de atención por parte de su dueño “Percy me trajo en su moto y la nieve nos cayó durante kilómetros” Se acercó para revolver el cabello avellana espumoso de Hazel. Ella soltó una carcajada.

“¿Está aquí?” Rastros de risa seguían resonando en su voz. Hazel fijó su mirada en la puerta.

“Depende. ¿Papá está aquí?” Nico frotó sus manos en un intento de calentarse un poco. 

Obtuvo una negación. 

“Entonces Percy sí”

Su hermana sonrió, pero de inmediato levantó el dedo índice a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Nico. 

“Por la puerta trasera, Nico y debe irse antes de que papá llegue. Si se va a duchar que lo haga rápido. Vive a un kilómetro y medio de aquí así que no se mojara mucho de regreso” 

Él asintió con una sonrisa. Besó la mejilla de Hazel dándole las gracias. Corrió a la cocina segundos más tarde con la señora O’Leary todo el tiempo detrás suyo.

Percy estaba cubierto de nieve. Nico se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

De inmediato Percy fue abordado por la lengua de la perra cayendo al suelo.

“Yo también te extrañé”

Ella ladró feliz.

“¿Quién es una buena chica? ¡Tú eres! Ganaste peso ¿Nico te ha estado consintiendo? ¿No? Es que es un chico malo”

Nico se aclaró la garganta y tanto Percy como la señora O’Leary miraron en su dirección.

“Bien, ahora estoy un poco celoso” Dijo con las manos en la cadera.

La perra ladró poniéndose en marcha hacia su dueño, acarició su espinilla con la cabeza. Nico sopló una sonrisa. Todavía recuerda cuando su madre se la regaló.

Percy se levantó, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y beso a Nico en la mejilla.

Su primo lo empujó de inmediato. Estaba asustado.

“Hazel está en la sala” Percy a duras penas distinguió la frase.

Sus hombros se encogieron al igual que sus cejas en señal de disculpa.

Clavó la vista en los converse gastados de Nico. Recordó que para todo el mundo es terrible lo que ellos hacen es por eso que es un secreto.  

“¿Puedo usar tu baño?” Percy rascó su nuca de repente tímido. Para ese punto sostenerle la mirada a Nico era todo un desafío.

Nico asintió sintiéndose culpable por haberlo empujado. Siempre va y hace algo estúpido en el peor momento. “Estoy harto de mí” Es lo que quería decir.

En lugar de seguir a Percy se quedó viendo su espalda hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

Sacudió su cabeza.

 

*

Tocó varias veces hasta que su primo abrió la puerta

“Ni-

Percy hizo un esfuerzo para besar a Nico y cerrar la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Su primo sólo comienza un beso cuando se despiden o cuando están acostados porque no le gusta tener que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a Percy.

Su aliento se enganchaba en los breves instantes en que sus labios se alejaban. La lengua de Percy jugó con su paladar y dientes haciendo que el otro mordiera su labio para no dejar salir una queja.   

Hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento.

“Wow, te debes sentir muy mal como para… ya sabes” Señaló la punta de los dedos de Nico.

“¿No te ibas a bañar?” Resoplo.

Percy sonrió.

“Sí”

**_Es lo que habría pasado si Nico hubiera tocado la puerta._ **

 

*  

 

“Gracias por dejarme usar el baño” Dijo delante de Hazel y Nico, con el pie a dos centímetros de la puerta.

“En cualquier momento” Hazel le sonrió. Todos emularon a la chica, aunque sabían que no era cierto, fue posible gracias a la ausencia de Hades y lo seguiría siendo siempre y cuando no esté.

Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Caminó a su moto, encendió las luces y justo cuando arrancó Nico salió con la palabra perdón colgando de su boca. Percy no se dio cuenta.

Ojalá hubiera tocado la puerta. Ojalá hubiera dicho que lo siente.

**Por lo menos hubiera alcanzado a Percy antes de que se fuera.**

 

*

De inmediato Percy fue abordado por la lengua de la perra cayendo al suelo.   **El agua de sus ropas se exprimió contra el suelo de madera dejando un gran charco.**

En lugar de seguir a Percy se quedó viendo su espalda hacerse cada vez más pequeña.

Sacudió su cabeza. **Nico salió de la cocina para ir a la sala con su media hermana olvidando por completo el charco.**

“En cualquier momento” Hazel le sonrió. Todos emularon a la chica.

Salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

**Hazel regresó a su habitación y Nico se resbaló con el charco cuando corrió para abrir la puerta, seis segundos después se levantó.**

Nico salió con la palabra perdón colgando de su boca. Percy no se dio cuenta. **Percy ya estaba tres metros lejos.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nico! <3
> 
> Bien, lo sé, tengo una historia pendiente... pero mi debilidad por los fanfics ambientados en las décadas de 1900 ganaron está vez.  
> He estado trabajando en esto desde diciembre porque soy un terrible escritor y no puedo hacerlo más rápido. En fin, si te gusta mi trabajo dejar un comentario no sería mala idea.


End file.
